


Baby Plushie

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Art, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: A Baby.  Who says Dean doesn't need it?art inspired from gabester-sketch on tumblr
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Baby Plushie

**Author's Note:**

> Art Prompt from the amazing gabester-sketch I got from Patreon 💕 seriously it's cute and awesome!

[ __ ](https://gabester-sketch.tumblr.com/post/621453447482474496/another-patreon-reward-changing-some-things-up)

_“Why are your fingers all busted up, Cas?”_

“It’s of no importance,” replies the gravely voice of his boyfriend who finally came out of their basement after another long night and joins him on the bed after a quick shower. He wraps his hands around Dean who stops asking because he loves being spooned by Cas. But Dean is dying of curiosity what Castiel has been up to lately. He’s been Mr. Little Secret ever since they came back from Sammy and Jess’ babyshower. It really made him tear up to see Sam all happy and building a family. He cant stop thinking of him and Castiel finally tying the knot next family reunion (should be sooner, he knows where to buy the ring and all). But then Cas decided the basement is his new honeymoon joint without Dean.

At lost, Dean tried asking what’s keeping Castiel late to go to bed (or the fact that Cas is late to bed when Dean’s the one asking) but three years with Cas taught him his boyfriend is as stubborn as an acorn. Then again, Castiel is someone who is goal oriented so after a much-cringing raised eyebrow when Dean tried sneaking down his workshop, Dean stopped trying to annoy Cas so much and finds something else to fill his lonely days: cleaning his baby.

Now cleaning his baby takes serious art. Dean will never let anyone else do it withput going through him first so wearing his red shorts and white tops, he washes his misery away, giving all his love with every wipe and scrub, muttering under his breathe about busy boyfriends and less kissing time, he takes care of Baby as he would take care of his heart. He has just finished the windows and rolled it up, close her nice and gently when he notices someone leaning by the garage entrance watching him. Dean looks up at Cas standing there with arms crossed.

“Finally came out of your bunker?”

“I have a gift for you,” Castiel says, eyeing Dean down from head to toe with a familiar lingering look of want that never goes away, so knowing how extra irresistable he is, Dean leans on the hood, juts out his wet hipbones with water dripping down his legs where Castiel’s eye linger and Dean smiles innocently.

“Funny, I have one too,” he knows he’s putting on a show, his best offer on the table Castiel can never say no. Castiel gives him a long look before he steps in Dean’s space, takes his chin, seriously studies Dean’s freckled cheek now flushing red from all the attention. The kiss is chaste and brief, it gets a low moan from Dean’s hungry mouth. Was there a game of the shortest kiss in seconds?

“That’s all you’re giving? So stingy,” he pouts. Castiel plays his thumb on Dean’s bottom lips.

“Please dry yourself, Dean. I don’t want you to catch cold.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean licks his lips, distractedly, “I mean, I just cleaned Baby and the backseat’s kinda empty so…”

A flicker in those blues he loves so much gets Dean pushing Castiel to the car’s door but Castiel clearly has other plans. He holds Dean’s waist still, their noses brushing, lips ghosting but not touching and Dean’s getting crazy but not as crazy as Castiel’s next words.

“I’ve got your baby upstairs,” he whispers.

“Baby?” Dean asks blankly. “I got you pregnant already?”

“Yes. Better take responsibility.”

“You sure you dont want to make one when I’m ready freddie?” Dean points at his wet tops and the well shaped front that happens every time Castiel is around.

Cas chuckles and pushes against Dean gently.

“Go change, you’ll get cold,” he kisses Dean’s cheek and then grabbing the half-full pail, “I’ll clean up, you get dry Dean,”

Dean wanted to flirt more, wanted to actually tease Cas more because he is horny like that, but he’s also a bad curious kid who is now given a go flag to know what’s Castiel’s secret. Without question he races up to their room and changes into his thick comfortable hoodie and jogging pants. Nothing is more exciting than anticipated surprise. Yeah because come on he knows whatever Cas was doing there is for him too.

He finds Castiel in the living room couch, seated there, warm and welcoming. It’s always incredible how they fall in each other’s zone when they are together, like shoes fitting, like no amount of time passed, like they’ve been together all along. And that’s what Dean likes the most. He and Castiel always together even when apart.

Like nothing ever can come between them because nothing ever will.

“Here,” Castiel says when Dean sits beside him and before he knows it there’s a plushie of “Baby” on his lap. Dean blinks. He carefully turns the plush car toy and his jaw drops. It’s Baby. His very own plush car Baby.

“Th-this is…” he breathes out, glancing back at Castiel who is watching him solemnly.

“There’s our Baby… and I’m sorry that’s all I can give you…” Castiel pauses, handsome face frowning, “I saw how you looked at Sam and Jess… and I just know in your heart you want a baby too… This is all I can give, Dean… I’m sorry-”

“You did this… for me….? You got me a Baby… Oh, fuck, Cas ” Dean tears up.

“You…” Castiel’s eyes widen, “you said you want a Baby and it’s lame how I-”

“Shut up, you are frigging adorable I want to kiss you! But a Baby! Fuck!” he can’t describe what he is feeling so Dean laughs, he laughs so hard and loves more because he understands and the feeling got through. He reaches for Castiel, takes his boyfriend’s fingers wrapped in bandages for all those busy nights and kisses them, loving every little bit of Castiel’s effort and loving how the stricken eyes slowly falls serene and loved because Castiel deserves all his love. Dean throws an arm around Castiel and stares him in the eyes seriously.

“You idiot, I have you.” he gazes intently on Castiel’s blue eyes, keeping his baby metallicar plushie tight under his arm, “I rather have you, babe… and now with this, I got everything I need. Right here. Plushie Baby just icing of your cake.”

Castiel smiles again and buries his head on the side of Dean’s head.

“Dean.”

Dean hugs him closer. What a very precious man he’s got on his arms he is not planning to give away to anyone. Babies are fine for families, babies are cool. But Castiel for him is enough. And the important thing is that Cas believes him.

They cuddle closer and whisper promises and plans and stay together for the rest of their lives with their plushie baby _metallicar_.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow her on Patreon! I got a gift hahaha 💕
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/gabestersketch/posts


End file.
